


Die Brandung der Mole

by Pramaxis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Hamburg, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pramaxis/pseuds/Pramaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben meint es nicht gut mit Tim. Nach einem vernichtenden Abend, muss er ernüchternd feststellen, dass er einen wichtigen Termin mit seinem Vermieter vergessen hat, doch soll das nicht sein größtes Problem bleiben, denn statt seines Vermieters, findet sich Tim dessen jüngstem Sohn gegenüber. Im laufe der folgenden Wochen überschlagen sich die Ereignisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Brandung der Mole

Das Brummen von Plastik auf Holz war zu hören. Der Klingelton seines Handyweckers war grauenvoll, was mit einer der Gründe war weshalb er ihn hatte. Nichts brachte ihn so zuverlässig dazu aufzustehen als der Wunsch, diesen Dreck zum verstummen zu bringen. Für diese Zuverlässigkeit nahm er es auch in kauf, dass jeder Arbeitstag scheiße begann. In grobmotorischer Bewegung begann der Koloss sich aus den Untiefen seiner Bedwäsche zu erheben und in stapfender eintönigkeit auf die andere Seite des Zimmers zusteuernd, seinem Händy Tot und Verwüstung an die Schaltkreise zu wünschen. Nach wie vor mit geschlossenen Augen alleine dem Geräusch folgend schleppte sich Tim durch seine ein Zimmerwohnung im Hamburger Hafen. Er hatte sie über einen Freund seines Patenonkels zugeschanst bekommen, mit ihren knapp 45m² war sie zwar etwas klein, doch für ihn völlig ausreichend. Tim spürte die Wärme der Sonne auf seinen Beinen. Er hatte wohl gestern Abend die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf dröhnte mit den Foltertönen seines, auf Vibrationsalarm gestellten Händyweckers um die Wette. Es musste sich um einen wichtigen Termin handeln, wenn er Vibration und Ton eingestellt hatte. Was war heute doch gleich noch für ein Tag? Der Schmerz zwischen seinen Schläfen nahm schlagartig zu und er entschied, sich diese Frage erst nach der ersten Kopfschmerztablette wieder zu stellen.

  
Mit einem geräuschvollen Knall schlug sich sein rechter Fuß am Holzbein seines Esstisches. Es dauert einen Momment bis sich der Schmerz durch die Watte in seinem Kopf gearbeitet hatte, doch schlug sie dort auf wie das Handy am Fußboden, welches er wohl an der Tischkante liegen gehabt hatte. Dieser Tag fing ja großartig an, dachte sich Tim als er den Sprung in seinem Display näher begutachtete. Noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe begannen langsam, auch seine grauen Zellen wieder die Arbeit aufzunehmen. Der Grund seines unsanften Erwachens war doch sein Wecker gewesen. Hastig sah er sich die Nachricht in der Notiz an, die angeheftet war.: "Wohnungsbegutachtung durch den Vermieter!" In Bruchteilen einer Sekunde flog der Schalter in Tims Hinterkopf, von Notstrom auf Panik. Einige der wenigen guten Dinge beim Militärdienst war die Fähigkeit zur raschen Körperhygiene und Dienstfähigkeit gewesen. Vom Restalkohol war jetzt keine Spur mehr. Ohne sich an den Weg dorthin genauer erinnern zu können stand Tim nun unter seiner Dusche und an seinem Kopf rannen schon die ersten Wassertropfen in Richtung Füße. Während er noch damit beschäftigt war sich abzutrocknen, klingelte es bereits an der Wohnungstür.

 

Sein Handtuch flog zu Boden und mit großen Schritten, war er durch die Wohnung bis an die Tür herangetreten, im vorbeistürmen hatte er sich noch eine Jogginghose und das erste Shirt geschnappt, dass er finden konnte. Eine hochgewachsene Silhouette zeichnete sich hinter der Glastür ab welche seine Wohnung vom Eingangsbereich des Mehrfamilienhauses abtrennte. Gerade als er dabei war sich das Shirt über zu streifen hörte er wie ein Schlüssel in der Tür umgedreht wurde. Die Tür schwang auf und vor ihm stand ein leicht verdutzt dreinblickender Mann Ende zwanzig. "Wenn sie hier sind hätten Sie doch auch gleich aufmachen können. Sie sind doch Herr Timothy Nordtanne oder?" begann der in Anzug und Krawatte aufgezäumte, etwas nach Nachrichtensprecher aussehende Mann das Gespräch. "Ja der bin ich aber nennen mich doch bitte Tim, dann komm ich mir nicht ganz so alt vor." gab Tim knapp zurück. "Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Ich habe eigentlich mit Herrn Jakob Rastlos gerechnet." Wollte Tim seinerseits nun von dem Herrn wissen, welchen er inzwischen argwöhnisch zu mustern begann. Dunkle Augen sahen ihn aus einem freundlichen Gesicht an, das erste Lachfallten zeigte. "Mathias Rastlos mein Name, ich bin der Sohn deines Vermieters. Er hat heute einen Wichtigen Termin beim Bauamt den er nicht verschieben kann und er hat mich gebeten ihn hier zu vertreten. Kannst mich ruhig Matti nenn." Führte Mathias seinerseits aus. "Na dann komm mal rein Matti." sagte Tim und bedeutete dem Anderen mit einer einfachen Geste, einzutreten.

Erst jetzt wurde sich Tim bewusst in welch desolaten Zustand sich seine Wohnung befand. Die Küche glich einem Bombenkrater in Afganistan, seine schmutzige Wäsche verteilte sich gut gestreut über den gesamten Fußboden und neben den Müllsäcken stapelten sich die Pizzaschachteln und Bierkisten. Am Fenster neben seinem Bett klebte eine, ihm unbekante, blau grüne Substans die wie ein Windowcolor Kunstwerk aus Artattack im Licht der Sonne schimmerte. Am sich langsam drehenden Deckenwentilator hing eine Hose, welche ihm unmöglich passen konnte und aus der Mikrowelle kam ein Gestank als wäre etwas erst kürzlich darin verstorben.  Noch ehe Tim sich umdrehen konnte, hörte er Mattis Stimme: "Waren die Russen wieder hier oder ist das Kunst?". Der Gesichtsausdruck den er seinem Gegenüber entnehmen konnte wäre mit den Worten _Entgleist_ und _Erschüttert_ sehr wohlwollend umschrieben. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit der Stille in dennen er zusehen konnte, wie Matti um Fassung rung überlegte sich Tim, wie er das Ruder noch rummreißen konnte.


End file.
